Forum:What should be added next?
Post what you think should be added to the wiki. What should be a priority, and what would be a nice addition. What section of the wiki are you working on? Post your questions if you need help finding info on the pages your editing. Adding the basic info pages to the Tart Poms species. I'm new at this wiki thing, so any advice/help is nice. LilyMoon (talk) 18:11, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Just found this thread, did everyone read it? Should we do as they say? It's a bit confusing... Maybe we should create the framework of the wiki first? It'll make all the future referencing much more easier.... As it is now, I have no idea how to set up the Summon/Scarefari baits & Pouches for the Tart Poms themselves. LilyMoon (talk) 09:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I believe that thread is what kickstarted what we now lovingly know as This is Halloween. That thread is almost 2 years old, before many of the features of TIH were created. We do need a framework, but we already have one for including species and individual pets. Parts can be added as we go, but the important thing to remember is to link to the main pages so new pages don't get lost. Illeander (talk) 01:08, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Not those guys, I mean summon/bait bottles, inkjars, those things that are linked to certain Minis. If we leave that to later, we have to go though all the Minis we already log in just to fill those pages up. If we have them earilier, at least it won't be as troublesome. Not to mention the individual pets that don't have a species... Also, the main point (I think?) of that thread was about the SEs. Should we follow what they say or just disregard it? LilyMoon (talk) 09:54, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Emm... How to link the Galleries to the category pages? Any ideas? The gallery let's us see all the Minis, while the category page allows us to categorize the whole damn thing.... -.-" Wish we could grab some of the other wikia's editors to help out here... LilyMoon (talk) 16:59, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thats what you were talking about. Yes, that is a good idea to organize some pages around inkjar pets etc. If you want to go ahead and make a base page for each thing we should organize pets by, we can add to them. You can put the links in the front page, and I will later move those links to the Navi bar in the Minpets sublist. I was just going to disregard what the thread said about SE's. In the Minipedia they include the name of the person who owns the SE, I think by including that info and linking to their page, it should be ok. I haven't looked at the gallery yet, but I like the profile template you came up with. I will be sure to follow the template. Illeander (talk) 20:12, November 18, 2013 (UTC) This is starting to look messy... ^.^ Um, Swirlpool has the basic stuff, now I'm just tagging the inkjar pets for future categorying. Oh okay, you're the boss anyway. :) Thanks! I didn't really think that the template will actually be suitable... LilyMoon (talk) 07:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Um, another question? Should I tag event pets with Event: ? or Type: ?, since the annual events have inkjars (except Valentine's), thus their own type? LilyMoon (talk) 15:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm going along with categorizing all annual event pets as Types instead. Wikia help says only admins can rename the photos, can you rename some of them to better names? As it is, it's already hard t find. This is getting seriously messy. Is there some kind of setting to change it to the Forum style other wikia use? LilyMoon (talk) 08:33, November 20, 2013 (UTC) If you guys insist on continuing to upload pics, & only the pics of the pets without bothering to handle the individual pages, I'm not going to help out with those pages either. It's too tiring, editing the galleries' pics to link to the individual pages, creating the pages, logging in the missing data, individually searching for the pics of the pets, most of which have hard to find names, uploading missing Stage 1s.... LilyMoon (talk) 15:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC)